1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nursing bras for women, more specifically a bra that provides support, and also has a pocket to hold a heating/cooling device in place over the breast. This pocket is a full piece of fabric that acts as a shield/barrier between the heating/cooling device and the breast of nursing mothers.
2. Description of Related Art
The current state of the art provides numerous types of bras for use while nursing infants. Such bras have been patented to Alberts (U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,048) and La Rue (U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,088) and one issued to Strauss (U.S. Pat. No. 206,906) for a corset that allows for breast feeding. Patent issue to Mattson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,158) and Fowler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,305) both disclose garments with moisture shields to protect from leakage of lacteal fluids. Also, the patent issued to Weber-Unger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,228) is for a pad to be used with a nursing bra. A patent was given to Raimondo (U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,841), which has a pocket positioned over each bra cup and secured to the inner surface of the cup. This pocket overlays approximately one-half of the inner surface, but does not cover any part of the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,717, “Bra with hot/cold inserts,” describes a vest that can be worn over a person's chest. However, this product does not direct the heating/cooling element to the necessary placement as defined by a woman's breast, and is not advantageous to be worn as a nursing bra.
While these references, specifically those having a removable absorbent pad, have helped women manage problems dealing with leakage, they do not necessarily address much of the pain and discomfort a woman may experience. It is common for women nursing infant children to experience general pain associated with nursing and engorgement, plugged ducts, and/or mastitis. Such periods can be extremely painful. To help ease this pain, medical professionals have recommended applying heat or cool compresses to the affected breast respectively. It would be beneficial to provide a nursing bra that would ease such pains.